


[Podfic] [Podcast] Mondsteinflug - Fantheorien 1 Mit Flora One

by Meso Mondstein (redsprite)



Series: [Podcast] Mondsteinflug [12]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Podcast, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redsprite/pseuds/Meso%20Mondstein
Summary: "Fantheorien" - die neue Miniserie! Selbsterklärender Name, wir diskutieren mit FloraOne woher Mamoru sein Tuxedo Mask Merch bezieht, wie alt Usagi wirklich ist, und viele andere Themen!
Series: [Podcast] Mondsteinflug [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517036





	[Podfic] [Podcast] Mondsteinflug - Fantheorien 1 Mit Flora One

**Download von archive.org:** [mp3](https://archive.org/download/MondsteinflugFantheorien1MitFloraOne/Mondsteinflug%20Fantheorien%201%20mit%20FloraOne.mp3)  


FloraOne ist [hier auf AO3!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloraOne/pseuds/FloraOne)

Alle Episoden und weitere Infos zu unserem Podcast findet ihr auch auf  [unserem Tumblr.](https://www.mesomondstein.tumblr.com)

Wenn ihr Fragen, Kommentare oder Themenwünsche habt oder auch einmal als Gast mitreden wollt, meldet euch!


End file.
